


Little wisps of cold

by Tara1517



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren!witch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of top Eren, Levi!Human, M/M, Magic, SNK AU, Secret Santa, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Witch AU, Witches, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara1517/pseuds/Tara1517
Summary: Levi can not bear the heat and Eren has a plan.





	Little wisps of cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iDarkEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDarkEmpress/gifts).



> Hello! This is a secret santa gift for the lovely @idarkempress on tumblr. Hope you like it. Also I'm really sorry for the delay. It was quite a challenge for me. But I did manage.
> 
> Prompt;
> 
> "Ereri witch au where Eren produces a small cloud that can snow."

The air blows hot on his skin, while droplets of sweat run down the side of his face. Levi does his best to wipe them away with his handkerchief , before tucking it back to the pocket of his trousers. Eren is further away from him, lost in the golden field of wheat that surrounds them, expanding as far as the human eye can see. 

 

Levi takes a firm hold of his sickle, before resuming cutting the wheat with careful moves, then dropping it to the ground to create a pile of it.

 

“Levi!” Eren’s voice is weak against the thousands steps that stand between them and Levi has trouble hearing him. He moves a bit closer, until he can make out Eren’s shape, the gentle carve of his eyes as he smiles, the generous sway of his hips as he walks towards him. His deep purple robes contradict against the warm environment around him, and the combination of it makes the whole scene looking rich and mellow.

 

Eren reaches his unmoving form, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against the line of his forehead that has Levi quivering in delight. Eren’s hands are full of sheaves of wheat and Levi helps him by carrying some, before he collects his own as well from the ground.

 

“I think these are enough. I have what I need already.” he says and Levi nods. “Do you need help with your own?”

 

“No, I’m alright.”

 

As they make their way to their house, the sun is hot on Levi’s skin, gathering sweat at the most unconventional places he can think of. The back of his neck is swimming in water, while his clothes stick to his body unpleasantly. He is in great need of a cold bath as soon as possible. He is still wondering how Eren can bear to dress in such heavy clothing during days like this. Witches’ peculiar habits never cease to amaze him.

 

The little cottage breaks through the trees as they come closer and in a matter of minutes they are standing in front of the door, Levi pushing it open with a little force as they saunter inside. They deposit the wheat back in the apothecary where Eren spends most of his time, fixing all sorts of brews and studying his plants. 

 

Levi takes a thoroughly relaxing bath after, soaking in fresh water, eyes falling shut at the feeling of coolness enveloping his heated body, removing away the unbearable sweat and dirt from the errants of the day. 

 

When he’s finished, he doesn’t bother with putting proper clothes, just throws a loose shirt around his form and a pair of underwear. He pads over the wooden floor barefoot, hand trailing the old tapestries on the wall out of habit, remembering the countless hours he had spent observing them when he first came here.

 

One depicts a beautiful scenery of a garden and in its depths the most unique flowers of the world. Rumour has it that only a witch’s garden holds such exotic beauty. Levi can not say otherwise, as Eren’s garden is one of the most astounding places he’s ever seen. Filled with colourful tones, various species of plants, brought from around the world, ranging from the abyss of endless sand to the heart of cold where the water is solid. Eren has told him plenty of times about his travels, though Levi still asks when they spend their afternoons huddled up in there, drinking tea.

 

There’s this other, radiating a feeling of vigilance, a strange energy spilling from it. It’s a feast, where thousands of people are present, laughing, drinking, eating delicious food. A scene taken out from inside the king’s court. Levi can only imagine what the real thing is like, having only taken a taste of it from this particular tapestry and by the stories he was hearing when he still couldn’t count to ten. It demands a huge amount of attention in detail, that it is quite admirable of how the man who created it could fit so many things in such a confined space.

 

Levi is quite fond of both of them, as he had spent days upon days analysing them, trying to comprehend the philosophy behind them. One morning he had asked Eren about it and the witch had said, while kissing the side of his neck, _‘There’s only beauty in intriguing things. If the artist where to explain their pieces to the people then, no one would remember it.’_

 

He has never asked Eren from whom he got them.  

 

He reaches the bedroom where he flops down to the bed, rather ungraceful, his wet hair leaving stains on the sheets. Some time passes as he lays, eyes closed, but not sleeping, just enjoying the quietness before a rustling sound announces Eren’s presence as he too lays down next to him.

 

“Thank you for helping me out today.”

 

Levi turns to look at him and finds a freshly bathed, soft-looking figure, with wild hair and sparkling eyes staring at him.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I hope I didn’t tire you out much.” There’s a hand ghosting over his hip, tracing shapeless patterns before sliding down the carve of his hip. Levi hums abstractedly, inching closer to the touch.

 

“It was fine. Apart from the insufferable heat, that is.”

 

Levi honestly can not stand the heat. He’s more of a winter person himself. He appreciates the cold climate, with the company of tea and a good book, next to the fireplace while Eren plays his lyre. And oh the snow. His love for snow can almost compare to his love for Eren.

 

He’s always ecstatic whenever Nature graces them with white hills and sprinkled-like trees in a crisp winter morning. When he opens his eyes and is greeted by foggy windows and the sight of myriad snowflakes.

 

“Well, what can you do love? It’s the middle of summer.”

 

“I _know_.” Levi says, hands busy with Eren’s necklace, long fingers stroking over the lone crystal that is attached to the end. “I just wish there was something I could do to escape this swelter atmosphere.”

 

“I could prepare an iced drink if you want? With strawberry flavour.”

 

Levi lights up expectantly at the suggestion, eagerly nodding at Eren.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Eren takes his hand to lay a kiss on the back of it. “As you wish.” before disappearing from sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi indulges in his drink, moaning in contentment around the straw of his glass. It's quite refreshing. So very _delicious_. His middle finger traces the rim of the glass, distracted. Eren sits by his side at the table, drinking his own orange flavoured one, eyes tracing Levi’s face as if he sees him for the first time in months.

 

Levi becomes aware of his heated gaze after a moment and returns it with the same kind of fierce passion. He finishes his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm, eyes never leaving those intense green eyes.

 

It’s only a matter of mere seconds before Levi straddles him, drink pushed away. There’s a tongue probing at his lips, sliding inside to dance around his own. Eren’s mouth abandons his to make a path down the side of his neck, nipping at creamy flesh, no doubt intending to leave marks behind.

 

Pink lips part to let out the softest of moans, bare thighs tightening around Eren’s side in reflex as calloused hands worm their way inside his underwear suggestively.

 

Levi bucks his hips up to Eren’s warm hand, heaving out breathless pants, face flushed. His arms wound around his neck, fingers burying themselves in unruly brown hair.

 

There’s so much movement after that, moans and curses echoing in the silence of the kitchen until finally there’s a burst of light behind Levi’s eyes, as he rides down the waves of intimacy Eren so blindly gifted him, before collapsing against his chest. Eren gathers up his limp form, hands running soothingly down his back, whispering soft nothings in his ear.

 

And so exhaustion catches up to him, Eren’s murmurs luring him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The days that follow are much more annoying in contrast to the previous ones, in terms of the temperature. The heat is looming over them during the day like a transparent veil above their heads ready to drop down and suffocate them without mercy. As for the nights, Levi has started spending them inside the bathtab, much to Eren’s displeasure.

 

He made a fan out of some leaves and he carries it with him everywhere he goes. He walks around the house naked by this point. There is no fear of any neighbours prying in, as they live in the middle of nowhere, while the closest village is about three hours away.

 

Levi arranges his hair in what someone could call a ponytail as best as he can. It's a very complicated procedure. 

 

Eren laughs to the back of his hand every time they cross paths. He tries to conceal it by coughing and Levi’s eyes form into angry slits.

 

“Please humour me and stop snickering.”

 

Eren doesn’t say anything. In fact, his eyes gleam, like he knows something Levi doesn’t and keeps on with his work.

 

It bothers Levi for the remaining of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

The witch spends a questionable amount of time locked up in the apothecary, that has Levi’s mind inquiring possible scenarios.

 

He eats dinner alone nearly every time, while internally complaining about the heat yet again. It’s become one of his favourite past times by this point. He also brings a tray of food to Eren, placing it just outside his door as to not disturb his work.

 

It is quite boring in the countryside when you’re all by yourself and Levi has read almost all of the books in the library. He is now currently reading a romance novel called  _‘Undying love’_ , while trying to talk some sense into Mary’s head - the lead protagonist- not to leave Eric behind. To no success though. Levi snaps the book closed as she rides her horse down the sunset, returning back to the palace to fulfill her duties as queen of the country.

 

Night time comes and Eren finally walks out of the apothecary, sporting a little grin as he greets him.

 

Levi talks about the book he read, as they lay down for the night, gesturing wildly with his hands on some really extreme parts of the book, while voicing his utter displeasure on the fact that Mary did abandoned her destained love in the end.

 

“I would never abandon you darling.”

 

Eren’s soft words are spoken against his skin and he blushes uncontrollably before pushing him away, claiming that it’s too hot.

 

He silences Eren’s chuckles with a white, puffy pillow. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They are sitting in the garden today, Levi sorting the tea leaves by kind while Eren waters the dragon lilies. It's mildly better than yesterday, but still, Levi's shirt clings to his chest uncomfortably, glistening in sweat, like they poured a bucket full of water down his head. Eren hums a lullaby in a foreign language - _Latin_ he had provided when Levi had asked about it- making the flower bloom under his hand, opening itself to him. Levi observes him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. It's always mesmerizing watching him do magic. Even the simplest things. Eren puts the watering can down when he's done before joining him.

Levi narrows his eyes when he sees his fidgeting form, hands clasped in front of him and he suspects exactly what is going to come out of his mouth.

 

“Levi, lets have-”

 

“No.” He says, short and terse. 

 

“What? But-”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s been _two weeks_ since last time.”

 

He shrugs. “I don’t care.”

 

“Levi, love please-”

 

“It’s too hot. As much as the thought of sleeping with you exhilarates me, I can’t bear to have your sweaty body touching mine. In any way. As a matter of fact, I can’t have anything touching me right now.”

 

He says while casting a pointed look at the arm that has snaked its way around his shoulders. Eren’s happy expression falls, mouth set in a little pout.

 

“You’re so mean.” 

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi steps out of the bathtub, yet again in a futile attempt to somehow cool his body down, he is too engrossed in his misery that he fails to see Eren standing at the door, arms crossed, watching him.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Levi jumps, startled by the deep voice of his lover, eyes puzzled as he turns to face him. Eren grabs his wrist in a firm grip, dragging him gently out of the room and Levi follows without questions.

 

Eren leads them towards the apothecary, much to Levi’s bemusement.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” he voices, hand now clasped in Eren’s warm one.

 

“Have a little patience.”

 

Before they step inside Eren steps behind him, covering his eyes.

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“I think you’ll be rather pleased.”

 

When Eren allows him to see, it takes a moment for Levi to notice.

 

His breath hitches.

 

It’s a big glassy jar, like the ones you put in lots of chocolates in the middle of the table, during family gatherings so that little children can help themselves. Except that it isn’t full of sweets but a little white substance that is awfully similar to a cloud. Said cloud is floating gracefully inside the jar, as little snowflakes fall in a lazy pace. The snow seems to never end, like the cloud is placed in an infinite loop.

 

“How...” Levi gazes at it dumbfounded. He blinks a couple of times before he looks up at Eren.

 

“..Do you like it?” The uncertainty in Eren’s voice draws out a wiry laugh from Levi’s throat.

 

“I love it.” he whispers, eyes never leaving his gift. “I can’t believe you... That’s why you’ve been spending so much time in here these weeks.”

 

“You can’t blame me. You’ve been complaining about the heat so much I ought to do something. And I’d do anything for you.”

 

Levi blushes but doesn’t comment on his words. Instead he moves closer to the cloud.

 

“Can you take it out of the jar?”

 

“Yes. Just let me..”

 

With a few waves of his wrist, the cloud flies out in the open, at Eren’s command. Instantly, the air seems to shift around them, while a cold breeze grazes Levi’s skin welcomely.

 

Levi takes a few steps closer, standing almost under the cloud that has seemed to have become larger now, overflowing the room with gentle coolness. He takes in every little detail from the way the snowflakes change their pace every few minutes to the way it seems to be swaying back and forth in subtle movements.

 

“How did you make this?” He asks after a bit of comfortable silence passes between them, of Levi admiring this beautiful handiwork and Eren gazing at him with tender eyes.

 

“It was pretty simple actually. I put a transparent field around the cloud to keep the temperature low so the snow won’t melt off. And I also charmed it to float above the ground with a simple floating spell.”

 

“It’s amazing. It’s full of .... magic.” he whispers awed. He might not be a witch but he still senses the pleasant waves magic gives off.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Eren inches closer, laying his chin over Levi's shoulder. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“At least you won’t talk my ear off now -or ever- about how hot it is.” he adds smugly, chuckling to himself, but after a split second decides it was a foolish idea as Levi shoots him a dangerous look.

 

Before Eren can act, he’s been thrown out of the room, the door slammed in his face. The distinctive sound of a lock follows and Levi can hear him groan in despair from the inside that makes his lips twitch upwards.  

 

It becomes apparent that after that, Levi spends most of his days inside the apothecary, to Eren's satisfaction. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
